Facebook Insanity
by charlottelove327
Summary: The daily Facebook interactions of the main Monster High characters. Based on the webisodes. My first fanfic! *FINALLY UPDATED!*
1. Chapter 1

**Monster High on Facebook**

**Frankie Stein** is now friends with **Clawdeen Wolf** and **5 others**

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein<strong> - Hey ghouls!

**^Draculaura Vike** likes this

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Frankie u finally got a Facebook!

**Frankie Stein** - yep!

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein<strong> and **Heath Burns **are now friends

**Heath Burns** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> to **Frankie Stein **

Why are you on my friend list?

**Frankie Stein** - u requested me

**Cleo de Nile **- Liar! I'm only friends with those of royal birth!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Cleo you're basically saying that you have no friends.

**^Deuce Gorgon** and **50 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Heath Burns<strong> to **Frankie Stein**

You're hot.

**Lagoona Blue** - Go stick your head in the lake Heath.

**^Frankie Stein** and **Draculaura Vike** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein<strong> is now friends with **Clawd Wolf** and **two other people**

* * *

><p><strong>Draculaura Vike<strong> to **Clawdeen Wolf**

Come over to my house!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Y?

**Draculaura Vike** - I need to tell u something!

**Clawdeen Wolf** – Comin

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein<strong> - Guess who just made the Fear Squad?

**^Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, **and** 2 others **like this

**Heath Burns** - Godzilla?

**^Deuce Gorgon** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Clawdeen Wolf<strong> likes a page

_Team Jacob_

* * *

><p><strong>Draculaura Vike<strong> and **Frankie Stein** are now friends with **Jackson Jekyll**

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> listed **Ghoulia Yelps** as her sister

**^Ghoulia Yelps** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein<strong> likes a page

_Monster High Fearleading Squad_

* * *

><p><strong>Clawdeen Wolf<strong> to **Clawd Wolf**

Drive me to the maul.

**Clawd Wolf** - Why should I?

**Clawdeen Wolf** - because you love me

**Clawd Wolf** - no thanks.

**Clawdeen Wolf** - If you don't, I'll tell Cleo that you still like her.

**Clawd Wolf** - I'm waiting in the car. Hurry up.

**Clawdeen Wolf** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Lagoona Blue<strong> is in a relationship with **Gil Webber**.

**^Frankie Stein** and **Gil Webber** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein<strong> is now friends with **Scarah Screams** and **Torelei Stripe**

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce Gorgon<strong> - like if you hate Mr Hackington and his stupid Mad Science class

**Clawd Wolf** and every other Monster High student like this

* * *

><p><strong>Clawdeen Wolf<strong> - I want some Tater Toads!

**Draculaura Vike** - You've been watching Screech marathons again, haven't you?

**Clawdeen Wolf** - yes :)

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein<strong> and **Spectra Vondergeist** are now friends

* * *

><p><strong>Clawd Wolf<strong> likes a page

_Big Mac_

**Draculaura Vike** - dislike

**^Clawd Wolf** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> - Clawculus makes me want to bring myself back to life

^**Lagoona Blue** and **two others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Clawd Wolf<strong> and **Torelei Stripe** are now friends

**Clawdeen Wolf** - dislike

**Torelei Stripe** - whatever Lassie

**^Cleo de Nile** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Draculaura Vike<strong> likes _Katy Scary_ and 3 other pages

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> - Screw whoever runs the Ghostly Gossip!

**Frankie Stein** - why?

**Cleo de Nile** - There's a totally embarrassing pic of me on there!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - What's it like?

**Cleo de Nile** - I had a wardrobe malfunction and it was caught on camera !

**^Heath Burns** likes this

**Draculaura Vike** - perv.

**Cleo de Nile** - Does anybody know who runs it?

**Spectra Vondergiest** - I have no idea.

**Heath Burns** - Some gossip blogger.

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Just like Jacob Ben Israel on Screech!

**Draculaura Vike** - you are way too obsessed with that show

**Clawdeen Wolf** - I know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I figured out how to write an author's note! So exciting! Anyway, I forgot to put that this story starts when Frankie gets a Facebook page. This isn't set in any particular time, just probably season two of the webisodes. It's kind of random, but was really fun to write. So far the romantic pairings are pretty canon, but that might change later ;)**

**Now rated T just in case….**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**On to Chapter 2…**

* * *

><p><strong>Torelei Stripe<strong> to **Deuce Gorgon**

You r supermegafoxyawesomehot!

**^Heath Burns** and **Frankie Stein** like this

**Cleo de Nile** - Paws off you sleazy she-cat! He is mine and you know it!

**^Heath Burns** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Clawd Wolf<strong> – U can't touch this!

**^Heath Burns** and **Jackson Jekyll** like this

**Lagoona Blue** - Why so happy Clawd?

**Clawdeen Wolf** - He won tombcoming king.

**Lagoona Blue** - Congrats Clawd!

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> created an event.

**MH Tombcoming After-Party**

Description - The hottest party of the year, hosted by the hottest ghoul at school.

Time - 10:15 to whatever time I get bored and kick you peasants out

Location - Cleo's pyramid

Guests

Attending - 81

Declined - 0

Not yet responded – 17

* * *

><p><strong>Lagoona Blue<strong> changed her relationship status to "it's complicated."

**^Heath Burns** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghoulia Yelps<strong> is in a relationship with **Slow Moe**.

**^Heath Burns** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Torelei Stripe<strong> to **Clawd Wolf**

Wanna be my king Wolfie? ;)

**^Heath Burns** likes this

**Clawd Wolf** - No thanks. :0

**Clawdeen Wolf** - aw Clawd we all know how desperate you are for a date ;p

**Clawd Wolf** - Who are you going with, Clawdeen?

**Clawdeen Wolf** - ...

**Jackson Jekyll** - Clawdeen got pwned.

**^Clawd Wolf** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> to **Heath Burns**

Stop liking every status on your news feed.

**^Heath Burns** likes this

**Cleo de Nile** - aargh!

* * *

><p><strong>Torelei Stripeeeee;) <strong>to **Jackson Jekyll**

Wants to get it on with me at Tombcoming Dance normie?;))

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Desperate much "Toreleiiiiiii :/."?

**Jackson Jekyll** - no thank you, I already have a date.

**Deuce Gorgon** - who?

**Jackson Jekyll** - Invisalynn!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Jackson, half of us don't have a date yet, you don't have to lie to us.

**Jackson Jekyll** - I'm not! I'm going with Invisalynn!

**Deuce Gorgon** - Dude, everyone knows she doesn't exist.

**Jackson Jekyll** - She does too!

**Torelei Stripeeeee;)** - Whatever you say, normie.

**^Clawdeen Wolf** and **35 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Draculaura Vike<strong> - is very sad. :(

**^Heath Burns** likes this

**Clawd Wolf** - Why Ula?

**Draculaura Vike** - I don't have a date for tombcoming.

**Clawd Wolf** - me neither.

**Draculaura** - But you're Tombcoming king!

**Clawd Wolf** - I know, all the other jocks have been making fun of me

**Draculaura Vike** - I'm sorry. I thought Jackson would ask me, but he's going with "Invisalynn".

* * *

><p><strong>Clawd Wolf <strong>to **Draculaura Vike** - just had an idea!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Wow! Your first one in years!

**^Cleo de Nile**, **Heath Burns** and **10 others** like this

**Draculaura Vike **- What?

**Clawd Wolf** - We can go together!

**Draculaura Vike** - really?

**Clawd Wolf** - yeah

**Draculaura Vike** - Sure! As long as you don't wear Hammer pants like last year!

**Clawd Wolf** - it was a Halloween party!

**Cleo de Nile**- that's what you thought.

**^Everyone** who was **at that party** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Lagoona Blue<strong> is in a relationship with **Gil Webber**

**^Gil Webber** likes this

**Gil Webber** - Salty!

**Lagoona Blue** - Freshy!

* * *

><p><strong>Lagoona Blue<strong>- I have a killer idea! Everybody has to like a page with the same initials as their date for tombcoming! Example:

**Lagoona Blue** likes _Giant Wombats_.

* * *

><p><strong>Gil Webber<strong> likes _Lightning Bugs_.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson Jekyll<strong> likes_ Icicles_.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce Gorgon<strong> likes _Cats Doing Nothing_.

**Clawdeen Wolf** - you got that right.

**Toreleiiiiiii Stripeeeee** hates this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> likes _Dog Gingivitis_

**Deuce Gorgon **- Really Cleo?

**Cleo de Nile** - I couldn't think of anything else.

**Deuce Gorgon** - What about _Doing Good? Dancing Guppies? Dead Goldfish?_

**Cleo de Nile** - oh right.

* * *

><p><strong>Clawd Wolf<strong> likes _Darling Violins_

**^Draculaura Vike** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Clawdeen<strong> likes _Nothing_

**^Cleo de Nile** and **Torelei Stripe** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Slow Moe<strong> likes _Giant Yeti_

* * *

><p><strong>Heath Burns<strong> likes _Toad Stools_.

**Frankie Stein** - Isn't that one word?

**^Lagoona Blue** likes this

**Heath Burns** - maybe.

**Clawdeen Wolf** - So you and Torelei are together?

**Heath Burns** - yeshhh

**Clawdeen Wolf** - You two are perfect for each other.

^**Everyone on Facebook** but **Toreleiiiiiii Stripeeeee** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Ghoulia Yelps<strong> likes _Sleepy Mermaids_

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein<strong> likes _And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (song)_

**Clawdeen Wolf** - aw I'm not going either :(( I don't have a date

**Heath Burns** - you two ladies can go in a group with Toreleiiiiiii;-) and me

**Toreleiiiiiii;) Stripe** - No. Freaking. Way.

I'd rather go with Slow Moe.

**^Slow Moe** likes this.

**Ghoulia Yelps** - We're over.

**^Heath Burns** likes this


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry i couldn't update yesterday like I said that I would because I had way too much homework. To compensate, this is the longest chapter so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Facebook, Monster High, or the song She Wolf by Shakira. :((((**

* * *

><p><strong>Draculaura Vike<strong> - Still one week til Tombcoming! Sigh...

**^Clawd Wolf** and **Frankie Stein** like this

**Cleo de Nile** - Did you get your dress yet?

**Draculaura Vike** - Yes! I got it at Howlister! It's gorgeous!

**Lagoona Blue** - What color?

**Draculaura Vike** - Pink, of course! And heels to match!

**Frankie Stein** - oooh pretty!

**Cleo de Nile** - None of you serfs will outdo me!

**Lagoona Blue** - I wouldn't bet on that... My new hairstyle is fab!

**Clawdeen Wolf **– I'm gonna be fierce!

**Clawd Wolf** - all this ghouly stuff makes me want to rip my fur out.

**^Deuce Gorgon** and 5 others like this

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Doesn't it fall out by itself already?

**^Howleen Wolf** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Clawdeen Wolf<strong> to **Howleen Wolf**

When did you get a Facebook?

**Howleen Wolf** - Yesterday

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Are you even old enough to have one?

**Howleen Wolf** - I'm almost 14!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - I meant maturity wise.

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> and **Frankie Stein** like a page

_Justin Biter 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Torelei Stripe <strong>to **Draculaura Vike**

I hear they sell stilts really cheap on eBay.

**Draculaura Vike** - why would I want stilts?

**Torelei Stripe** - You need stilts to reach Clawd's mouth, midget.

**Clawd Wolf** - That's mean.

**^Draculaura Vike** likes this

**Torelei Stripe** - They have lint rollers on eBay, too.

**^Clawdeen Wolf** and **Howleen Wolf** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Howleen Wolf<strong> is now friends with **Frankie Stein** and **4 other people**.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce Gorgon<strong> added _Casketball_ to his **Activities**

* * *

><p><strong>Clawd Wolf<strong> to **Draculaura Vike**

Want to come over and study?

**Draculaura Vike** - sureee be right over

**^Clawd Wolf** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Howleen Wolf<strong> - Guess what! Yesterday Clawdeen couldn't find her razor! So she had to go out all hairy! And then this really cute gargoyle guy thought she was a boy from behind! And she was like,..."!

**^Torelei3 Stripe** and **Cleo de Nile** like this

**Torelei3 Stripe** - please continue.

**Clawdeen Wolf**- I'm warning you...

**Howleen Wolf** - Why shouldn't I tell the rest?

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Because if you do, I will tell everyone that you've had a crush on Deuce since 5th grade!

**Howleen Wolf** - CLAWDEEN!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Whoops.

**^Deuce Gorgon** and **2 others** like this

**Howleen Wolf** - Now my life is officially over! :(

**Clawdeen Wolf **- Not that you had one in the first place...

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce Gorgon<strong>- Just got called an "insolent pineapple- head" by my own mother...

**^Clawdeen Wolf** and **2 others** like this

**Cleo de Nile** - aweeee poor baby;(

**Cleo de Nile** - come over to my house and study:))

**^Deuce Gorgon** likes this

**Torelei Stripe333** - I wants to get my study on, can I come?

**Cleo de Nile** - JUST GIVE UP Torelei!

**^Spectra Vondergiest** and **11 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Draculaura Vike<strong> - ;););)

**^Lagoona Blue** likes this

**^Frankie Stein** likes this like

* * *

><p><strong>Heath Burns<strong> to **Clawdeen Wolf**

There's a she-wolf in the closet, let her out so she can breath!

**^Torelei Stripe** and 3 others like this

**Clawd Wolf** - Is there something you're not telling us Clawdeen?:))

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Just go poke yourself in the eye with a silver pen or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Torelei Stripe<strong> - I hate all of you.

**^Draculaura Vike** and **16 others** like this

**Clawd Wolf** - We love you too, Torelei.

**Torelei Stripe** - Really?;)

**Clawd Wolf** - NO.

**^Cleo de Nile** and **100 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson Jekyll<strong> likes a page.

_Merston Anti- Bullying Association_

* * *

><p><strong>Heath Burns<strong> - How tall are you?

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Why do you want to know?

**Cleo de Nile** - 5'5

**Clawd Wolf** - 6'2

**Lagoona Blue - **5'8

**Deuce Gorgon** - 5'11

**Draculaura Vike** - 5'1

**Torelei Stripe** - the perfect height ;,))

**Clawd Wolf** - Why do you care?

**Heath Burns** - Just wondering

^Nobody likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce Gorgon<strong> and **Clawd Wolf** are now married.

**^Heath Burns** likes this

**Cleo de Nile** - dislike

**^Draculaura Vike** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Ghoulia Yelps<strong> - Is anyone else craving French fries?

**Slow Moe** - Aughh ugh duhhhhhh *groans*

**Clawdeen Wolf** - try changing your language from Zombie to English.

**^Ghoulia Yelps** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Slow Moe<strong> is now using Facebook in English.

* * *

><p><strong>Torelei Stripe<strong> - Like for a rating :$

**^Clawd Wolf** and **47 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Torelei Stripe<strong> to **Deuce Gorgon**

10,000 :)))!

**^Deuce Gorgon** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> changed her relationship status to "single."

**^Heath Burns** likes this

**Cleo de Nile** - Don't even think about it!

* * *

><p><strong>Torelei Stripe<strong> to **Frankie Stein**

6, not too bad

**^Heath Burns** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Torelei Stripe<strong> to **Gil Webber**

4.5 ur nothing special

**Lagoona Blue** - You're a perfect 10 to me!

**^Gil Webber** likes this

**Gil Webber** - You too!

**^Lagoona Blue** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Torelei Stripe<strong> to **Draculaura Vike**

Negative two.

**^Cleo de Nile** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Clawd Wolf<strong> to **Draculaura Vike**

Gorgeous :)

**^Draculaura Vike** likes this

**^Clawd Wolf** likes this like

**^Draculaura Vike** likes the liked like

**^Clawd Wolf** likes this

**Torelei Stripe** - Your Facebook flirting is making me sick!

**^Clawdeen Wolf** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Torelei Stripe <strong>to** Clawd Wolf**

9.99 (would be a 10 if you weren't dating that fashion-challenged rose-hued gnome :( )

**^Heath Burns** likes this

**Clawd Wolf** - seriously Heath?

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Any couples you want to see? (Anyone can be paired together, canon or not.) Leave it in a review! And you have a better chance of getting your fave duo in here if you use one of the ridiculous couple monikers from my profile or make up your own!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so this didn't get uploaded until today because of my computer was stuck without internet connection for all of Friday. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for news of our dramatic little ghouls and boos! Thanks again for reviewing! And an extra big thank you for those who favorited! (You know who you are ;)) For those who wanted specific couple interaction, that will probably appear next chapter since this one was written before I asked that question.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. At all.**

**Okay then...Chapter four!**

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce Gorgon<strong> is now in a relationship with **Cleo de Nile**

**^Cleo de Nile** likes this

**Clawd Wolf** - What happened to our marriage?

**Deuce Gorgon** - about that ...

**Clawd Wolf** - you cheater! I'm getting a divorce!

**Frankie Stein** - Already? But I missed the wedding. Why wasn't I invited?

**Clawd Wolf** - ...

**Deuce Gorgon** - ...

**Clawd Wolf** - ….

**Cleo de Nile** - Frankie, they were never actually married or dating.

**Frankie Stein** - oh.

**Heath Burns** - awwkkkwwwwaaaaarrrrrrddddddd.

* * *

><p><strong>Howleen Wolf<strong> - Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Do you even know what that means?

**Howleen Wolf** - Of course. There's this bicycle that looks like a stick from a tree, and there's disco music playing!

**^Lagoona Blue** and **25 others** like this

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Ah, the innocence of youth...

**Howleen Wolf **- I'm only 2 years younger than you!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - I have nothing else to say.

**Howleen Wolf** - I won!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Look up Lovegame by Lady Gaga on Wikifreakia. You're in for an education ;)

**^Cleo de Nile** and **8 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> - Who's going to the party?

**^Everyone** likes this

**Clawd Wolf** - me

**Slow Moe** - unghhhh.

**Ghoulia Yelps** - I believe that it would would be unwise to attend a party directly after another social gathering, but I may attend for a short period of time.

**Draculaura Vike** - me!

**Lagoona Blue** - Gil and I are going - he's bringing some of his mates.

**Cleo de Nile** - Okay, as long as they're popular

**Deuce Gorgon** - That's cruel.

**Cleo de Nile** - I'm not called the queen of mean for nothing.

**^Clawd Wolf **and** 30 others** like this

**Clawdeen Wolf** - I think we're all going

**Howleen Wolf** - I am!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - u better not!

**Cleo de Nile** - This is a serious party. We can't have underaged people like you there.

**Howleen Wolf** - you're all underage!

**Cleo de Nile** - I meant under high school aged.

**^Clawdeen Wolf** and 4 others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Spectra Vondergiest<strong> likes Photography and Normal Activity II.

**Deuce Gorgon** - I love that movie!

**Frankie Stein** - Me too! The cereal scene freaks me out every time!

**Deuce Gorgon** - same here. *shudders*

* * *

><p><strong>Draculaura Vike<strong> - As Cleo would say, Oh My Ra! Just realized that since my date is Tombcoming King, I'm up for constant scrutinization at the dance! It's tomorrow and my dress is hideous! Oh someone help me!

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Don't worry, we'll be right there! Don't move!

**Lagoona Blue** - Coming mate! Don't panic!

**Frankie Stein** -be there in a sec!

**Draculaura Vike** - thank you! You are deathsavers!

**Toralei Stripeeeee;(** - Am I supposed to care?

**^Cleo de Nile** and **Toralei Stripeeeee;(** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson Jekyll<strong> and **Holt Hyde** are now friends.

**Clawdeen Wolf** - How the heck is that even possible?

**^Jackson Jekyll** and **500 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Nefera de Nile<strong> to **Cleo de Nile**

So I hear that you're hosting a blowout after Tombcoming. Am I invited?

**Cleo de Nile** - No way! You'll just make a scene and steal all the attention to yourself, just like last time.

**Clawdeen Wolf** - plus all the boys will be fawning over you!

**Nefera de Nile** - Exactly my point!

**Cleo de Nile** - No Nefera! Throw your own party!

**Nefera de Nile** - If you won't let me come, I'll tell dad and mummy about it!

**Cleo de Nile** - No! Anything but that!

**Nefera de Nile** - My offer stands firm.

**Cleo de Nile** - Fine!

**Nefera de Nile** - See?I always get what I want. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Nefera de Nile<strong> to **Cleo de Nile** - I forgot to tell you that Horus is coming to the party with me.

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Who's Horus?

**Cleo de Nile** - Horus is Nefera's boyfriend.

**Frankie Stein** - What's he like?

**Cleo de Nile** - Let's just say that we need to keep him away from Torelei.

**Nefera de Nile** - He's the student body president, on the dean's list, a top-ranking casketball player, and the most popular boy at his clawlege (college)! Plus he's mine and hot so PAWS OFF!

**Frankie Stein** - Oh.

**Toraleiiiiiii Stripe** - Clawlege boys? Where?

**Clawdeen Wolf** - Too late.

**Cleo de Nile** - *facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein <strong>- Big dance tonite and party afterward! So excited!

**^Draculaura Vike** and 14 others like this

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce Gorgon<strong> - **Cleo de Nile** is the best gf ever. Just putting that out there.

**^Cleo de Nile** likes this

**Clawd Wolf **– YOU LIE!

^**Heath Burns** and **Toralei Stripe** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Ghoulia Yelps<strong> – Getting ready for Tombcoming!

Tagged at **Cleo's Pyramansion** with **Cleo de Nile**

* * *

><p><strong>Clawd Wolf<strong> to **Draculaura Vike** – I think we'll make the perfect royal couple!

^**Draculaura Vike** likes this

**Draculaura Vike** – I think so too!

**Clawd Wolf** – There's something I need to tell you

**Draculaura Vike** – same here.

**Clawd Wolf** – Ula, we've known each other for a long time, and I -

**Clawdeen Wolf** – CLAWD WOLF! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND DRIVE ME TO THIS $&}%# DANCE OR SO HELP ME I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN FUR AND THEN DESTROY YOUR XBOX WITH MY PURPLE STILETTOS OF REVENGE!

**Clawd Wolf** – NO! Don't do it!

**Clawdeen Wolf** – Then hurry it up! We are going to be UNFASHIONABLY LATE and you know I can't be fierce if I'm not there.

**Clawd Wolf** – Okay! I have to save Call of Duty! I'll talk to you at the dance, Lala.

**Draculaura Vike** – Okay, see you there. *sighs*

* * *

><p><strong>Gil Webber<strong> to **Lagoona Blue** – Pick u up in a few minutes!

**Lagoona Blue** – Yes! I'm all ready to make a splash!

**Gil Webber** – you're the best gillfriend ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Heath Burns<strong> to **Toralei Stripe** – Should I come get you at your house or meet you at school? ;)

**Toralei Stripe** – actually Heath, I've decided that I'm not going with you.

**Heath Burns** – What?

**Toralei Stripe** – I'm not going with anybody. I'm just gonna go solo, look hot, and steal other people's dates. Here's looking at you, **Draculaura Vike** and **Cleo de Nile**.

**Cleo de Nile** – no freaking comment.

^**Draculaura Vike** likes this

**Heath Burns** – But what about me?

**Toralei Stripe** – I can't get tied down to you, or I'll lose my rep as the biggest flirt at Monster High. Plus I hate you.

**Deuce Gorgon** – There's nothing like upholding a bad reputation.

**Toralei Stripe** – exactlyyyyyyy! I love u sooo much!

**Cleo de Nile **– Why do I even bother?

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> – The party's tonight, and I expect a royal turnout!

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Just in case you were wondering, Horus (aka Nefera's bf) is my OC. He is a total cliche, I know. But don't worry, he will not be appearing again in this story because I'm not a big fan of OC fiction (not that some of it isn't really good! It's just that the MH archive is filled with it right now.) And if you are concerned about Howleen's status, it wasn't meant in a "bad" way. It came from the chorus of a Lady Gaga song and the status was meant to show how clueless Howleen is about, well, everything. XD**

**Hit me with a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hey! Long time no update! I'm really sorry for the wait. I had so much stuff to do these last two weeks or so that I couldn't find the time to update. Plus I had a case of writer's block, which has thankfully disappeared at least for the time being, and I had to retype this entire chapter because I couldn't email it to the computer from my iPod. Enough with my blabbing, on with the long-awaited and elusive chapter 5!**

**(Insert standard fanfic disclaimer here.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Heath Burns<strong> – Party rockers in the house tonight!

^**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** and **14 others** like this

**Clawdeen Wolf** – Shut up, my head hurts.

^**Cleo de Nile** and **25 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Clawd Wolf<strong> to **Deuce Gorgon** – Hey bro got any dark sunglasses I can borrow?

^**Heath Burns** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson Jekyl<strong>l – Shoot I missed the party!

^**Cleo de Nile** like this

**Draculaura Vike** – You're lucky you weren't there. Unless you enjoy watching underaged monsters get totally buzzed D:

**Ghoulia Yelp**s – I did my best with the designated driver pins!

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – Oh die a little! ;))

* * *

><p><strong>Draculaura Vike<strong> – Had a great time at Tombcoming, especially slow dancing with** Clawd Wolf**!:)

^**Clawd Wolf** likes this

**Clawdeen Wolf** – Where is my dislike button?

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – For once I totally agree with you, Toto.

^**Cleo de Nile** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Toralei Lovespartying Stripe<strong> and **Manny Taur** are now friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> – What was the best part of the party in your common minds?

**Clawd Wolf** – Spin the bottle!

**Frankie Stein** – Truth or scare!

**Deuce Gorgon** – The lampshades. 'Nuff said.

**Lagoona Blue** – dumping Heath in the pool!

^**Draculaura Vike** and **3 other**s like this

**Heath Burns** – Hey, it took two packs of matches to get my hair back on fire!

**Ghoulia Yelps** – and the smoke caused the neighbors to call the fire department, who proceeded to call the police, who proceeded to call Cleo's parents, who proceeded to call everyone else's parents, who proceeded to ground each of us for anywhere from two weeks to the rest of our undeaths.

**Deuce Gorgon** – BUT IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT.

^**Everyone on Facebook** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein<strong> – Met a scary cool dj this weekend!

**Heath Burns** – he looked like me!

**Frankie Stein** – No, he most definitely did not.

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein<strong> and **Holt Hyde** are now friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Manny Taur<strong> – I'm on Facebook losers ;(

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – OMG somebody else likes winking faces! ;););)

* * *

><p><strong>Manny Taur<strong> is now friends with **600 people**.

**Clawdeen Wolf** – once again, how the heck is that even possible?

**Lagoona Blue** – Shows what fear pressure can do for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Manny Taur<strong> to **Jackson Jekyll** – Why won't you accept my friend request?

**Jackson Jekyll** – Because you scare me to death whenever I see you.

**Manny Tau**r – HAHAHA you said scared to death cuz you're a normie! Norman norman normie normie!

**Jackson Jekyll** – Yes, I am a normal person, unlike the rest of you nutcases…..

**Howleen Wolf** – That word is funny! Heart ! I like you!

**Clawdeen Wolf** – I guess it's good that Frankie isn't the jealous type.

**Cleo de Nile** – or she doesn't know what jealous is, which, knowing her, is entirely possible…..

^**Draculaura Vike** and **5 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson Jekyll<strong> – Sometimes I wish I was a monster.

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – It's not as awesome as it looks.

**Cleo de Nile** – Only an unworthy monster like yourself would say such a thing!

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – What do you mean, witch?

**Cleo de Nile** – I'm utterly offended that such a low-blooded servant would dare to insult the former living goddess of Egypt, the greatest civilization in the world!

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – you TOTALLY just didn't go there.

**Cleo de Nile** – You should be exiled for those words of blasphemy! In my time, people were put to death for less!

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – Well guess what Granny, this America, 2011, not Sandland, 500,000 CB. And I have the right to free speech. So just go $&% off.

**Ghoulia Yelps** – Actually, depending on the calendar used at that time, Cleo is about 5,842 years of age, and according, the time she speaks of is around 3800 BC.

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – just go slouch away Ghoulia, nobody likes you.

**Cleo de Nile** – Okay, you have officially crossed the line! First you flirt incessantly with my boyfriend, you mock my royal heritage, and now you deliberately insult my best friend! Enough is enough!

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – Someone needed to cut you down to size!

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – And not Nefera's size either! ;D

**Cleo de Nile** – This coming from somebody who couldn't even make the Fear Squad?

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – YOU wouldn't give me a fair trial!

**Cleo de Nile** – Not after what you did at Gloom Beach!

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – Fearleading is so overrated anyway. Dance Scream is where it's at.

**Cleo de Nile** – Please. Everybody knows that dancers don't have half the popularity points fearleaders do.

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – Don't tell me you're still using that stupid list. The Ghostly Gossip has totally unbiased charts for the most popular, pretty, and perfect monster at MH online.

**Cleo de Nile** – And I expect to be on top of all three!

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – Get prepared to be struck down by the iron fist of reality!

**Cleo de Nile** – This isn't over!

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – Who says it is?

**Howleen Wolf** – Who says, who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it, who say you're the only one that's hurting!

**Clawdeen Wolf** – Howleen! Nobody thinks you're funny!

**Deuce Gorgon** – I think she's hilarious.

^**Howleen Wol**f likes this

**Cleo de Nile** – I can't believe you would cheat on me with a middle school mongrel! I'm done with you Deuce!

^**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** likes this

**Deuce Gorgon** – Jeez Cleo it was a joke!

**Cleo de Nile** – Oh. I'm sorry, my darling little grape leaf.

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU STAY WITH HER?

**Jackson Jekyl**l – How did my starus get turned into an all-out catfight?

**Clawd Wolf** – Dude this is ghouls you're talking about, of course it doesn't make any sense.

^**Gil Webber** and **19 others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stein<strong> to **Holt Hyde** – Want to go out to a movie?

^**Heath Burns** likes this

**Holt Hyde** – Sure. I'll pick you around 9.

**Frankie Stein** – Oh, I'm not allowed to stay out after dark. My parents are so overprotective! It's not like I was created yesterday!

**Holt Hyde** – It's fine. You're still a sparkin' chick.

**Frankie Stein** – I have NO idea why you're calling me a baby bird, but thanks! You're a chick too I guess!

^**Clawdeen Wol****f** and **3 others** like this

**Lagoona Blue** – Frankie, mate, I think you're a little confused.

^**Cleo de Nile **and **4 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> – Justin Biter is coming! Yaaaayyyyyy!

^**Frankie Stein** and **Draculaura Vike** like this

**Frankie Stein** – When? Where? OMG I can't wait!

**Cleo de Nile** – idk but SOON!

^**Frankie Stein** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> likes a page.

**_Justin Biter Dead Concert Tour '11_**

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce Gorgon<strong> – I love cooking more than anything!

^**Clawd Wolf** and **7 others** like this

**Clawdeen Wolf** – ha I knew it!

**Frankie Stein** and **16 others** like this

**Heath Burns** – Seriously? You're not just taking Home Ick because your mom made you?

**Cleo de Nile** – You love cooking, that pastime of peasants, more than you love your gorgeous, elegant, regal ghoulfriend? We're finished!

**Ghoulia Yelps** – I would be honored to serve as a test subject anytime you feel compelled to whip up a batch of curly fries.

**Deuce Gorgon** – I didn't write that! Toralei must have hacked my account or something!

**Clawd Wolf** – Nobody believes that.

**Toralei Lovespartying Stripe** – and I totally do not write pointless crap like that when I hack accounts!

**Heath Burns** – No comments shall be wasted on naughty Heath-dumping kitties!

**Heath Burns** – Oh wait, never mind.

^**Clawd Wolf** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> changed her relationship status to single

^**Heath Burns** likes this

**Deuce Gorgon** – Here we go again…..

**Clawdeen Wolf** – Oh no.

**Toralei Lovesdeuce Stripe** – OH YESSSSSSS!

* * *

><p><strong>An 2: Coming up in the next few chapters = A relationship blossoms, more Toralei vs. Cleo drama occurs, a name game is played, and Abbey Bominable is introduced!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaaaaack!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clawdeen Wolf<strong> – SUMMER.

_1000 people_ like this

* * *

><p><strong>Clawd Wolf<strong> – It's been such a long time since I posted a status, is anybody out there?

^_Draculaura Vik_e and _2 others_ like this

**Heath Burns** – twitter's where it's at bro #facebooksucks

**Cleo de Nile** – this is fb not twitter, no hashtags

**Toralei Stripeeeeee** – I'M. RIGHT. HERE. ;))

**Draculaura Vike** – Of course my love Clawd – I mean my friend.

^_Clawdeen Wolf_ dislikes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> changed her relationship status to "in a relationship"

^_Ghoulia Yelps_ likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Howleen Wolf<strong> and **three others** like a page.

_One Direction._

**Howleen Wolf** – I love 1D! Biter's over!

^_Frankie Stein_ and _Draculaura Vike _like this

**Cleo de Nile** – nooo how dare you! I know I have better taste than you being royal and all, but I can believe you have the nerve to say such a thing!

**Frankie Stein** – Sorry Cleo, even I know 1D's the best

**Heath Burns** - #1DFTW

**Howleen Wolf** - #Directionerforlife

**Cleo de Nile** – Ugghhhh

**Slow Moe** – Ughhh?

**Cleo de Nile** - STFU

* * *

><p><strong>Ghoulia Yelps<strong> – I have figured out the meaning of life.

^_Slow Moe_ and _5 others_ like this

**Holt Hyde** – what is it?

**Ghoulia Yelps** – KFC.

^_Clawd Wolf_ and _6 others_ like this

* * *

><p><strong>Howleen Directioner Wolf<strong> to **Deuce Gorgon** – Hey!

**Deuce Gorgon** – um hey

**Howleen Directioner Wolf** – I had this dream about you…

**Deuce Gorgon** – …

**Howleen Directioner Wolf** – we were dating!

**Deuce Gorgon** – Do I know you?

**Howleen Directioner Wolf** – It was so much fun!

**Deuce Gorgon** – wait, aren't you Clawdeen's little sister?

**Howleen Directioner Wolf** – So I think you should ask me out

**Deuce Gorgon** – I'm good

**Howleen Directioner Wolf** – But we were meant to be together!

**Deuce Gorgon** – no thanks

**Howleen Directioner Wolf** – but…

**Deuce Gorgon** – NO.

^_Toralei Strippppe_ likes this

**Howleen Directioner Wolf** – I'm not giving up that easy!

* * *

><p><strong>Manny Taur<strong> – I got a joke for you suckers. What do you call a Spanish toilet that weighs 2000 pounds?

**Jackson Jekyll** - …

**Manny Taur** – El ton john!

**Clawd Wolf** - …

**Lagoona Blue** - …

**Toraleiiiii Stripe** -…

**Manny Taur** – you losers just don't appreciate good comedy

**Jackson Jekyl**l – No, we actually just don't appreciate you

^_Draculaura Vike_ and _100 other_s like this

* * *

><p><strong>Heath Burns<strong> – New transfer student is so hot, I believe she outshines my hair #foxyfoxyyeti

**Clawd Wolf** – What an icicle!

**Deuce Gorgon** – makes Cleo look like an old relic…Oh wait never mind.

^_Toraleeeee Stripe_ likes this

^_Cleo de Nile_ dislikes this

**Cleo de Nile** – I'm done with you Deuce!

^**Toralei Stripe** likes this

**Frankie Stein** – Toralei why is your name spelled right?

**Toralei Stripe** – Oh right!

T**oralei I-hate-Cleo** – Okay I fixed it : D

* * *

><p><strong>Holt Hyde<strong> to **Heath Burn**s – That new girl is mine, so lay off!

**Heath Burns** – Lay off ma brotha, or cousin, I don't really know. #IDKanymore

^_Frankie Stein_ likes this

**Frankie Stein** – Boy Heath you sure are dumb!

^_Holt Hyde_ and _7 others_ like this

**Toralei I-hate-Cle**o – This coming from a ghoul who forgot how old she was?

^_Cleo de Nile_ likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Lagoona Blue<strong> – 1 fish!

**Gil Webber** – 2 fish!

**Lagoona Blue** – Red fish!

**Gil Webber** – Blue fish!

**Manny Taur** – Tuna fish!

**Lagoona Blue** - …

**Gil Webber** - …

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey Bominable<strong> is now friends with **Frankie Stein** and **10 other people**

**Heath Burns** – Hey, why did you refuse my friend request?

**Abbey Bominable** – Out is the direction in which you creep me.

^_Every girl at Monster High_ likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> to **Deuce Gorgon**

Okay, I've decided to pardon you for your sins. Despite the fact that you would be put to death in my day, I'm giving you the opportunity to resume our relationship.

**Deuce Gorgon** – nah I'm good riding solo

**Cleo de Nile** – WTH! ASP!

**Deuce Gorgon** – sorry

^_Toralei I-hate-Cleo_ and _2 others_ like this

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce Gorgon<strong> changed his relationship status to "single"

^_Cleo de Nile_ dislikes this

^_Everyone els_e likes it

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey Bominable<strong> – Not liking the summer I am.

**Frankie Stein** – Why not Abbey?

**Abbey Bominable** – Heath bothersome, and overbright sun leading to much aching of head. Lonely also.

**Draculaura Vike** – Well, the boys do seem to like you.

**Abbey Bominable** – Overattention leads to heartbreak.

**Cleo de Nile** – You're telling me.

**Lagoona Blue** – Try being a mite bit more friendly mate, and soon we'll all be besties!

^_Frankie Stein_ and _Draculaura Vike_ like this

**Abbey Bominable** – Wise words from fish face girl.

^_Gil Webber_ and _6 others_ dislike this

**Gil Webber** – That's my ghoul you're talking to!

**Draculaura Vike** – You can't talk to people like that and expect them to be your friend!

**Abbey Bominable** – You are short like baby mammoth.

^_Clawd Wolf_ and _two others_ like this.

**Draculaura Vike** – Clawd!

**Clawd Wolf** – Sorry, but it's true.

^_Clawdeen Wolf_ and _5 others_ like this

* * *

><p><strong>Toralei I-hate-Cleo<strong> added "You are short like baby mammoth" to her Quotes.

^_Cleo de Nile_ likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Frankie Stei<strong>n – Weirdest thing happened today!

^_Clawdeen Wolf_ and _two others_ like this

**Draculaura Vike** – What was it?

**Frankie Stei**n – I was walking across the street, there was a ton of traffic, and I was going really slowly cuz of my new heels, and some guy in a car gave me the thumbs up!

**Clawdeen Wolf** – Okay…what's so weird about that? I get thumbs up for my outfits all the time!

**Toralei I-hate-Cleo** – You wish.

^_Cleo de Nile_ likes this

**Frankie Stein** – The weird part was that he didn't use his thumb, he used his middle finger!

Isn't that cool? I've never seen that before!

**Draculaura Vike** – Frankie, that means something totally different…

**Frankie Stei**n – No, don't tell me! Does it mean that I looked super good? I bet that's it!

**Toralei I-hate-Cleo** – Yes you totally got it right!

**Frankie Stein** – YAYYY

**Toralei I-hate-Cleo** – yep.

^_Cleo de Nile_ likes this

**Draculaura Vike** – Toralei, that's cruel.

**Toralei I-hate-Cleo** – Let it go.

**Draculaura Vike** – But-

**Toralei I-hate-Cleo** – I'll tell Clawd that you li-

**Draculaura Vik**e – okay okay, I will not tell her the real meaning! As long as my secret stays safe. Wait, how did you find out?

**Toralei I-hate-Cleo** – Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. And here's an important life lesson for you kids: don't leave your diary in the locker room.

^_14 people_ like this

* * *

><p><strong>Heath Burns<strong> to **Abbey Bominable**

Hey babe!

**Abbey Bominable** – I'm not your babe.

**Howleen Wolf** – ALEJANDRO!

**Clawdeen Wolf** – No one. Likes. You.

^_Cleo de Nile_ and _100 others_ like this

**Deuce Gorgon** – It's okay I like you.

**Howleen Wolf** – Really OMG

**Deuce Gorgon** – No. Now stop following me, you're really starting to creep me out!

^_Howleen Wolf_ likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> to **Deuce Gorgon**

Okay, I want you back! No queen should have to rule alone!

**Deuce Gorgon** – Sorry.

^_Toralei I-hate-Cleo_ likes this

**Cleo de Nile** – Come over to my pyramid!

**Cleo de Nile** – we just got a new hot tub installed!

**Deuce Gorgon** – we can still be friends

**Cleo de Nile** – please?

**Cleo de Nile** – less than 3

**Cleo de Nile** – I miss you

**Deuce Gorgon** – JUST GIVE IT UP I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE

^_Frankie Stein_ and _2 others_ like this

**Deuce Gorgon** – Before you ask it's not Howleen.

^_Toralei I-hate-Cleo_ and _Frankie Stein_ like this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> changed her relationship to "it's complicated"

^_Toralei I-hate-Cleo_ likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo de Nile<strong> – Nevermind, I'll find someone like you

^_Heath Burns_ likes this

**Cleo de Nile** – Not you Heath!

**Heath Burns** – It was worth a shot.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the "El ton john" joke, it's from the Adventurous Adventures of One Direction. Look it up on Youtube!<strong>

**AN: Hey guys i'm so sorry about this. Thank you to all the people who read and enjoy this rather pointless story. I have a lot of excuses for not updating in months but i'm sure you don't really care so i'm not gonna bother. Important thing is, this story's up and running again! Hopefully you will get weekly updates until school starts for me in August. So check back! I have lots of ideas.**


End file.
